


Enough is Enough

by lesbianquill



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Gross men, Minor Violence, catcalling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianquill/pseuds/lesbianquill
Summary: From the moment they came here, human culture had left a bad taste in her mouth. Shave this. Look like that. Don’t talk back. Smile. Smile. Smile. // Quill gave them her best scowl. Nobody would be getting a smile from her today, let alone a group of unkempt, dirty strangers.
Quill experiences the dark side of mankind, and unexpectedly, Matteusz is the one that does something about it.





	

Human beings really were the most pathetic losers in the universe. How they had managed to avoid the process of natural selection and not purge themselves from the Earth yet, Quill had no idea. From the moment they came here, human culture had left a bad taste in her mouth. Shave this. Look like that. Don’t talk back. Smile. Smile. _Smile._

“Give us a smile gorgeous; you dunno yet, it might never happen!”

_What did he just call me?_ Quill clenched her useless fists and walked on, before she realised that the path in front of her was blocked off by roadworks, forcing her to cross over to the same side of the road as the brain-dead imbecile that had just called out to her. Typical. Did nothing go her way? Just for once, she would have loved one day away from this madness. If Charlie had taken any notice, he certainly didn’t seem to care. He and Matteusz were far too busy looking longingly into each other’s eyes and talking about some film they’d been to see together the day before. Part of her wanted to just jump straight into the hole the builders had dug and ask them to bury her alive there and then instead of wasting their time with their useless catcalling. It seemed much better than having to put up with both the sickening lovebirds behind her and the awful group of ogling men in front.

“Didn’t you hear what he said?” Oh, great. His foul-smelling friend had joined in. Quill gave them her best scowl. Nobody would be getting a smile from her today, let alone a group of unkempt, dirty strangers.

The first one turned to his friend and snickered. “I still would. Wouldn’t you? I bet she’s a right one in bed. Probably have to tie her down first, dirty bitch.” The two of them burst into laughter, shortly followed by that of their peers. That was enough of an incentive to strike.

Quill lunged, grabbing the first one by the collar before hissing at him, “If you think that I would let any of you or your _pathetic_ , disgusting little friends anywhere near me, I can assure you that I would rip your innards out and shove them so far up your arse that you’d choke on them.” Then, with a violent shove, he went stumbling back into his friends, who had erupted into a crescendo of cheers and girly ‘ _Oooh’_ s. Of course she couldn’t really hurt him-- not without Charlie’s command-- but as long as he stood by and watched, she’d at least try defend herself. The prince said nothing. Why would he? It was much easier to let it happen. After all, he probably thought she deserved it-- it was the exact kind of horrid thing she expected from him. At her captor’s silence, she stormed off, but not before number two had reached over and slapped her across her backside.

“Like to see you try, luv!” He shot back with a slimy wink. Quill stopped in her tracks, turned slowly, and opened her mouth to speak.

She didn’t get a chance.

 

To everyone’s surprise, Matteusz stepped forwards, and with an unbelievable strength, threw a hard punch at the builder. It connected straight to his nose. There was a satisfying crunch as the bone shattered, the man knocked back with both the shock and the sheer power behind it.

“What the fuck?!” He cried out, clutching his face as blood started to pour from his nostrils, “You fucking maniac!”

“Do not _dare_ speak to her like that.” Matteusz spat, eyeing the man’s friends as they shrank back behind him. “She is worth a million of you. Or do you want me to hurt your friends as well?” The group all shook their heads and shuffled back to their tools. Obviously a fight with a teenager wouldn’t have looked particularly pleasant to their boss l ater. There was only so many work-related accidents they could fabricate without looking like they’d been in a brawl. “You owe her an apology.”

“Like fuck!” Then, after seeing the look on the boy’s face, he quickly stammered in Quill’s direction, “I’m sorry, alright? Just having a bit of fun, Jesus! Sorry.” His friends quickly followed suit, as well as number one, who mumbled a scared “Yeah, sorry missus. Didn’t mean a thing.” The lot of them soon scarpered back to their work. Quill wasted no time in taking off down the street in disgust, swallowing the lump in her throat as Matteusz and Charlie trailed after her.

 

“Are you ok?” The polish boy asked, practically half-jogging just to keep up. She had never, in any version of the situation, foreseen Matteusz (or anyone, for that matter) standing up for her. Little did they know, she was more grateful than she could begin to articulate.

Quill nodded simply. “Thanks.” She murmured, “I could have handled them, you know.”

They both knew she couldn’t, but Matteusz was hardly about to challenge her.

Out of earshot of his boyfriend, Matteusz took a moment to lean closer. “I mean it,” He said quietly, “You are too hard on yourself. You welcome me into your home, and for that, I cannot thank you enough. You are far better than what Charlie says.” She chose to ignore the last part.

“It’s not like I had a choice.” She grumbled.

“I know.”

Quill didn’t need to say anything particularly benevolent to let him know that under all her sarcasm and bravado, she did actually care. That she _did_ have a choice, and every time she let him through that door it was in silent regard for him. If he shut Charlie up for just a second, and made him even slightly more bearable, it was good enough for her-- and if Matteusz had even half the brain she thought he had, he would understand. They didn’t need words. They just knew. 

It was enough. _She_ was enough.


End file.
